The present invention relates generally to cryogenic aerosol spray cleaning, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of enhancing the removal of contaminating particles on surfaces of a non-electrostatically sensitive components or substrates when they are cleaned using a carbon dioxide cleaning spray.
The assignee of the present invention manufactures and sells cryogenic aerosol spray cleaning equipment, such as carbon dioxide (CO.sub.2) jet spray cleaning equipment, for example, under the ECO-SNOW.TM. brand. The carbon dioxide jet spray cleaning equipment uses a jet spray nozzle and orifice combination fed from a pressurized liquid carbon dioxide tank to generate a spray of CO.sub.2 snow containing solid aerosol particles and gas. Selection of the particular nozzle and orifice combination and tank pressure determines the aggressiveness of the snow when it is used to clean surfaces contaminated with particulates.
It is known that cryogenic aerosol spray cleaners generate static charge on surfaces of components during cleaning. Unfortunately, the static charge buildup hinders removal of the contaminating particles from the surface of the component by the cryogenic aerosol spray. This is because the static charge buildup increases the attraction between the surface of the component and the contaminating particles that the cryogenic aerosol spray intends to remove.
It would therefore be desirable to enhance and improve the cleaning action of carbon dioxide sprays by augmenting the kinetic energy transfer of solid carbon dioxide particles with a repulsive electrostatic force.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for an apparatus and method of enhancing the removal of contaminating particles on surfaces of a non-electrostatically sensitive components or substrates when they are cleaned using a carbon dioxide cleaning spray.